Abstract The primary objectives of the Data Management and Statistics (DMS) Core are to provide data management and statistical support to the cores and affiliated projects of the University of Washington Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (UW ADRC). The DMS Core computer and data management specialists construct, modify, and maintain the databases needed to store, integrate, and access the UW ADRC data across cores and from outside sources, while ensuring up-to-date computer security. They write the code for seamless integration and data flow between computers and databases that are in the individual laboratories, and for developing new computer tools and electronic data capture and data sharing procedures. They coordinate all data flow and data corrections; carry out data quality control and quality assurance analyses; collaborate with other cores to make necessary data corrections, and submit data to the National Alzheimer's disease Coordinating Center for sharing with other investigators. They also develop data representations and data access procedures, and collaborate with other cores to derive attributes of the data that are used for data queries. The DMS Core statisticians are available to all cores, development projects, and affiliated projects for consultation and assistance regarding statistical design, analysis, and interpretation of data, and to initiate new collaborations. They also assist in manuscript preparation and, when needed, evaluate, develop and/or implement new analytical methodology as working software. The specific aims are: (1) To provide data management support for projects, cores, affiliated projects and development projects. This includes ensuring database entry of all Clinical Core data; timely upload of clinical, neuropathology, and targeted genotyping data to NACC; tracking and monitoring of data completion and quality; coordination of data flow between cores; coordinating and processing of data corrections; development of data extraction tools; and maintenance and continued development of the databases. (2) To provide statistical support for projects, cores, development projects and affiliated projects of the UW ADRC. This will include providing statistical consultation on design, analysis, and interpretation of results; carrying out data analyses; assisting with associated manuscript preparation; and evaluating and extending statistical methodologies. (3) To maintain the computing environment needed to achieve aims 1 and 2. The Data Management and Statistics Core of the UW ADRC will provide the necessary data management assistance needed to efficiently and accurately store and retrieve the data collected by the center. Through assistance with statistical data analysis it will also facilitate the translation of data into scientific discoveries relevant to the prevention, treatement or diagnosis of Alzheimer's disease. In doing so, the DMS Core will facilitate the overall goals of the UW ADRC in its mission toward reducing the burden of Alzheimer's disease.